


Memento Mori

by darlingvhenan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angsty smut?, F/M, Guilt, Rough Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: Lucio leans closer, craning his face down to Elise's as if to lock lips, and she moves her head to the side. Finally breaking that eye contact.So she is hard to get.He takes this opportunity to press his lips to her ear, murmuring with warm, damp breath-"Come to my room, lamb."





	Memento Mori

It had been a rather long and taxing day for Elise. She'd spent her entire day working with Julian in the library, researching through possible cures for the plague, to no avail. All she wanted to do now was go _home_ \- not back to her guest room that was provided to her by the Count and Countess.

She wanted a warm body to curl up next to, to welcome her home and ask about her day, but no. Elise had been all alone the last few months, her shop was locked down and sealed with a barrier, and she didn't have any other good friends in Vesuvia.

She wanted _Asra_. 

Elise sluggishly makes her way down one of the many corridors in the palace, struggling to carry her bag and a thick stack of parchment regarding magical medicines. Almost hugging the wall, she turns a sharp corner and gets knocked off her feet when she bumps into someone- the force of impact so intense that her bag falls from her shoulders and her papers fall everywhere.

" _Hey_! Watch where you're going, you-" A familiar voice hits her ears, and Elise looks up to make eye contact with an icy, steel gaze. 

 _Shit_. 

She had run right into the Count, looking pissed as ever until he sees who exactly barged into him. One of the little witches who joined the 'noble crusade' of finding a cure for the red plague. 

Elise shuffles to pick up the strewn parchment, folding them back into her bag as Lucio just watches from above. 

He examines her from where he stands, taking in her appearance. Elise had her long, platinum curls pulled up into a rather messy bun. She wore her usual boots and some pants, but a simple mauve lantern-sleeved blouse. The buttons on her chest were unclasped _just_ enough to give Lucio a glance at her plump, beauty-marked cleavage. A leather chain is wrapped around her neck, holding an ebony, crescent moon shaped charm.

She was _exactly_ what he needed tonight. 

When she stands, Lucio doesn't break eye contact, just stands and waits with a hand on his hip, "What are you doing here this late? You and the other witches have a curfew." He sounds irritated, obviously waiting for answer.

"I lost track of the time, my lord, I've been working in the library." Elise states, calmly. She has to crane her head up ever so slightly to even meet his gaze. 

Lucio inches closer, now just a foot away from her. She seemed to give off a lost, lonesome vibe, which sparked interest into the Count. He was good at getting what he wanted, never settling for less, and she sure seemed like an easy catch. 

"Is that so?"

"I should go back to my room, it's late-" Elise takes a step back to leave, finding herself pressed against the wall by accident.  

Lucio smirks, "Running off so soon?" Another step forward.

"Not many get the chance to talk face to face with their beloved Count." He's close enough now that Elise can feel his warm breath against her cheek, can smell the expensive and musty cologne he wore. 

She doesn't want to admit how it enticed her. 

Lucio lifts his golden hand to brush one of Elise's curls from her collarbone, cold touch still lingering on the delicate, sensitive crevice of her neck. Warmth slowly pools in her belly, whether it's arousal or unease, she can't tell.

"I'm sure many would love the chance to meet you," Elise speaks up, struggling desperately to maintain eye contact, but his gaze is hungry- full of desire, "I do need to get to bed soon, though."

His hand trails lower, lower, lower- down her shirt, toying with one of the buttons, only to unclasp it... and Elise lets him. He cups one of her breasts through her shirt, letting her retain some modesty.

Lucio leans closer, craning his face down to Elise's as if to lock lips, and she moves her head to the side. Finally breaking that eye contact. 

So she _is_ hard to get. 

He takes this opportunity to press his lips to her ear, murmuring with warm, damp breath- 

" _Come_ _to_ _my_ _room_ , _lamb_."

Lucio's hips are now pressing into Elise's body, enough to where she can feel the hardening arousal in his pants.

A tremble travels over her body at the husky tone of Lucio's voice- and while it sounded like a command, Elise knew that she did in fact have a choice and wasn't going to be forced. The question was if she actually took that choice.

Elise doesn't know what made her decide to take Lucio's offer- doesn't remember what she said, but soon she finds herself being ushered down more and more corridors, Lucio guiding her with the slightest touch against her lower back. This sends a shiver up her spine, and she starts wondering if she's made the right decision. But, she continues.

The walk feels so long to her, though they'd only ventured down a few corridors before coming face to face with big, gilded doors. Lucio pulls out a complex looking key, unlocking the door to lead Elise inside.

His room is what she'd expect of the Count- it feels foreboding with all the golden decor and crimson furniture.It's barely lit in warm hues from various lanterns. When Elise's eyes meet the bed, her heart rates spikes, knowing of what's to come.

Slipping off her boots, Elise places them by the door, hands trembling ever so slightly from nervousness. She's careful to place her bag beside her shoes, and stands idle, waiting for anything.

"On the bed, _witch_." She wants to wince at the order, but holds it back, feeling a bit if irritation creeping into her.

"I have a name."

Lucio looks up from where he'd been standing beside an ebony wardrobe, " _And_? What is it?" He takes off the fur coat he'd be wearing, soon followed by a sash adorned with multiple medals.

"Estellise."

All she gets in return is a grumble of acknowledgement.

Elise scoots up onto the massive four-poster bed, letting her legs hang off the end as she rests her hands in her lap. Lucio strides over, removing his clothing piece by piece.

"Like it?" Lucio asks, sly smirk on his cheeks, and he tilts his head to gesture towards the bed, "Those are some of the most expensive silk sheets I could buy."

"It's nice...and soft." He seems pleased by her answer.

Lucio's pants are the last to go, as he stands at the end of his bed, seemingly making a show of unclasping the buttons, never breaking eye contact with Elise.

The tiniest pinch of excitement creeps up her skin, and the arousal pooled in her belly sends damp warmth between her legs. Elise is slow to unbutton her blouse, always having been one for languid intimacy with Asra, but Lucio isn't like that.

He makes his way between her legs, shooing her delicate hands from the edges of her blouse to unclasp the buttons, quickly. Pulling the top over Elise's head, Lucio then makes way to her pants, shimmying those from her hips, along with the undergarments.

Pushing Elise back into the bed, Lucio crawls atop her, caging her in with a palm splayed on either side of her head, spreading her thighs to allow him access. Their hips press together, and she feels more of that arousal in her gut, _slick_.

Lucio cranes his head down to Elise's but she stops him by twisting her face out of the way, a hand pushing against the shoulder that doesn't have the fused golden arm. 

"I don't want to kiss." 

He scoffs, but doesn't persist.

"Fine." He sits up, nudging her legs wider, teasing against the inner of her thigh. Lucio holds one of her legs, grip firm, to keep her open for him while he uses his real hand to palm her. 

Elise trembles, releasing a breathy sigh as her head falls back, and Lucio brushes his thumb against her clit- only to slip two fingers into her.

His hands move swiftly, thumbing her clit the entire time, and when his fingers curl into her, Elise moans, _finally_.

The attention is short-lived though, as she grabs his hand from between her legs, meeting his gaze to sigh out, " _Just_ _fuck_ _me_ _already_." 

That was all he needed to hear.

Lucio strokes himself between Elise's thighs, spreading the beads of slick on the head of his cock with his thumb. She instinctively spreads her thighs a little wider, a hand resting on her ribs and the other grasping the sheets. Though she wasn't expecting Lucio to grab her hips and flip her over onto her stomach. 

Elise moves to brace herself on her elbows but the same hands from before grab her again, pulling her bum flush against the point of his hipbones, erection prominent- pulsing. Elise keeps her torso on the bed, letting Lucio take full control.

He's careless as he gropes her ass, spreading her open for him to slip into her warm and wet folds.

Elise wasn't as prepared as she thought she'd be- in the few months she'd been without Asra, Elise hadn't been with anyone else. She hadn't even pleasured herself, too wrapped up in research and aiding those in need. Not to mention all of that on her plate as well as the heartbreak of Asra leaving her, _leaving_ _Vesuvia_. So of course it wouldn't be the most comfortable of stretch without proper attention beforehand. Which she ended sooner than she should have. 

Holding back the slightest of winces, she breathes deeply, calming her nerves as she hears Lucio groan, bottoming out- only to completely pull out and start thrusting into her with fervency.  

Elise latches her teeth into her forearm to try and muffle pained whimpers mixed with pleasure. Digging her fingers into the silky sheets, her grip is so tight that her knuckles turn white. The feel of him pounding into her is foreign, doesn't feel exactly right, but with every few movements he hits a spot inside her that had her melting.

Lucio's thrusts were fast, deep and harsh. There was no slow, intimate lovemaking like she'd had with Asra. No warm breath against her ear, whispering sweet nothings while wrapped in a tight embrace.

Instead, Lucio holds Elise's rear up by her hips, digging the cold metal of his golden hand into her hip bone, almost too painfully. He watches, a snarky grin etched on his cheeks, as his cock slides in and out of her. Slick, _tight_. 

Grabbing the arm that she'd been biting, Lucio pins it beside Elise's head and uses his golden hand to brush sweaty hair from her face, pulling the base of her scalp to push her cheek into the mattress.

"N-no need to be shy, Estellise. Let all those pretty sounds out, _just_ for me," he emphasizes the last part- in between raspy- moans with another smack of their hips, earning him a gasp.

Lucio can feel her tighten around his cock, knows that she'll come soon, for him. _Only_ _him_ _now_.

He alters the position of his thrusts to find that spot that would have her seeing stars, intent on bringing the witch to release. When her eyes squeeze shut and he hears a shaky moan, Lucio knows he's found it, and continues his rough movements.

Elise cries out, thighs trembling and ready to fail her when she reaches her peak. She bites her lip, letting out pants in between her moans.

Lucio flips her over onto her back, grinding down into her body faster, harder- if that were even possible- to reach his own growing peak. He holds out until Elise is a quivering, mewling and overstimulated wreck beneath him, and cups a breast between his golden palm. Tracing up her collarbone, to squeeze her jaw just enough.

Grabbing her chin, Lucio has her face him, pulling her head from where she avoided his gaze. Her brows are furrowed together, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat trickling down her temple- the sight sends him over the edge. 

He pulls out just a few moments before spending himself across her stomach, basking in the view before him.

Elise's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and as the moments pass, she feels that foggy haze from arousal slip away and her mind clears.

She almost expects Lucio to kick her out after this, but he mutters out a breathless ' _you_ _can_ _stay_ ' as he plops down beside her. Elise shuffles away, turning her back the Count as she gets comfortable against a thick fluffy pillow. 

Elise tries to discreetly wipe away the now sticky seed covering her belly onto one of the sheets but finds her body too sore to bother anymore.

The evidence of their night is obvious besides the drying seed. Her hips are starting to bruise, and when she runs a hand over her neck she has to hold back a wince. She'd be bruised there as well in the morning.

Elise had never experienced this level of roughness during lovemaking- _no_ , sex. She can't even call that lovemaking. There was no love. Just someone wanting to release some steam and someone blinded by her own emotions and stress- who just so happened to run into the wrong person at the wrong time. 

Regardless, Elise lays in the bed, blankets barely draped over her hips, no care to cover her bruised and bare body. She stares at a lantern's flame burning across the bedroom, the dim fire dancing, slowly. She stays there as she feels Lucio gets up, not bothering to turn her head to see what he's doing, she knows she'd just break anyways. Elise lies in wait until feeling him crawl back into the covers.

He doesn't move to lay close to her, and she's thankful for that.

So she waits until Lucio is asleep.

Elise lays there, practically on the very edge of the bed and on the verge of falling off, curled up with her knees to her chest.

She thinks of gentle, amethyst eyes that always admired her- full of pure love and devotion. She thinks of a warm embrace, the sensation of magic tickling on her skin.

She thinks of all the breathless nights tangled in between sheets, of even more breathless "I love you"s.

Her heart had wrenched with immediate regret from the events that transpired this night. 

Elise waits. She waits until she knows Lucio is no longer awake- and cries herself to sleep. 

Though when she wakes, it's hours before he does, before the sun has even fully risen. She fishes her clothes from the floor, wincing at the blissful soreness in her hips. Shimmying on her clothes as quietly and swiftly as possible, she grabs her bag and makes her leave. Elise is careful to open the bedroom doors, not bothering to put on her boots as she makes her leave.

She knows the servants are judging her and whispering about her as she walks by. It was obvious that Elise came from the direction of the Count's room, and by the exhausted look carved into her face, the messy hair and unbuttoned blouse, the boots she carried in one hand... 

They could put the pieces together- and when they saw the fresh bruising on the back of her neck, in the shape of fingers- they did. 

She makes her way back to her guest room, closing the door and locking it behind her as she fishes for fresh clothing and sets off to the bathing chambers.

Her skin is scrubbed raw. No matter _how_ much soap she used, no matter _how_ hot she made the water, Elise couldn't scrub away the bruises nor the feel of him _inside_ her.

She wonders if that night was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Elise.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
